


Sleeping Beauty

by notjustmom



Series: IronStrange Bingo [23]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 05:02:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21368590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: IronStrange Bingo Prompt: Villain Victory
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: IronStrange Bingo [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1287539
Comments: 17
Kudos: 62





	Sleeping Beauty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scrub456](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrub456/gifts).

Tony scrubbed his fingers through his hair again as he got up from the couch they had moved into Stephen’s room for him. The staff had known him well enough not to offer him a hospital bed, he had spent too many hours complaining about the quality or lack there of, during his own stays in the same room. 

He slowly limped over to the still figure in the bed and gently lifted his hand, and bringing it to his lips, he closed his eyes, for the first time in two days, and quickly regretted it, as he could see the last moment he’d seen Stephen move - to protect him once again, as he always had - only to fall at his feet. He wasn’t hurt physically. The doctors couldn’t tell him why he couldn’t wake up, or move, but he was breathing on his own, his heart was still pumping, technically, he was alive - the brain waves were still doing their thing - he just wouldn’t, or couldn’t communicate. Mina stood as if in vigil, by her master’s bed, Wong had visited, two weeks later, he was still searching for whatever spell he might be under. All Tony knew was that Stephen had to wake up, he had to wake up and be the same annoying, stubborn asshole he had been before. He had to.

“Because I love you, you absolutely ridiculous Wizard. There. Is that what you wanted to hear?” He dropped into what had to be the worst chair in the universe and covered his face with his hands. 

After a moment he felt trembling fingers in his hair, took a deep breath and slowly removed his hands from his face to find Stephen watching him curiously, a rare smile was making its way to his beautiful silver eyes, as he whispered hoarsely, “Stark?”

“Yeah, Wizard, I’m here.”

“Say it again.”

“Hmm?”

“Say it again.”

“I love you? That?” He felt his own hand shake as he reached over to brush the hair from Stephen’s face. “You idiot. Why did you -? I could have -”

Stephen shook his head. “No, your armor couldn’t have withstood it. I knew - I knew once they thought I was dead they would leave, my defeat was what mattered to them, and I knew you would bring me home. If I had - if I had let them kill you - I have failed you so many times before -”

Tony shook his head, then walked around to the other side of the bed, and slipped into it, then laid his head over Stephen’s chest and as Stephen’s fingers rested lightly in his hair, wept silent long delayed tears over him. “I love you.”

“I know, Stark, I know.”

Tony lifted his head and sighed at the man who smirked at him. “So, I’m Princess Leia in this scenario? I’M the princess???”

Stephen rolled his eyes at him and whispered roughly, “I love you, too, Stark, now go to sleep, I know you haven’t slept in days, you’ve lost at least three pounds and you’ve driven poor Mina crazy with the pacing -” His words were lost to a single gentle kiss, and in that moment, he understood, not for the first time, what he would give up to keep Tony Stark safe and happy, or at the very least, safe. The universe meant nothing to him if he couldn’t have this all too human man by his side. “I love you Stark, more than you can ever know.”


End file.
